Shooting Star
by galloptome
Summary: Sequel to "SOS: Rescue Me". After a hiatus, Teddie revisits the WWE. Times and people are different, but one thing has not changed and that is the way a certain man feels about her. But after all this time, is Teddie herself still the same?
1. Reunion at Raw

**Author's Note: This is a sequel to my story "SOS: Rescue Me". Thank you everyone who stuck with me over my "summer break". **

_Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, Raw, Smackdown, ECW or any of the stars or their names. :(_

* * *

_**September 08. 2008**_

**Chapter 1 - Reunion at Raw**

* * *

"Hey girl - are you there yet?" Izzie's voice crackled cheerily over the cell phone speaker.

Teddie smiled. "Yeah, I am."

"Figures," Izzie teased. "You're always early!"

"And you're always late!" Teddie retorted.

The friends laughed.

"Soooo...how was Texas?" Izzie prodded.

"Great!" Teddie responded with enthusiasm. "Hot, but wonderful."

"Any hot guys down there?" Izzie quizzed curiously.

"Haha," Teddie chuckled, "There were a few."

"A few? Like...girl - do you like actually have a boyfriend now?"

Teddie burst out laughing. "No." She sobered a little. "But I was engaged."

"Really?" Izzie was surprised.

"Yeah. For two months. He was a Texas Ranger."

"Wow - what happened?"

Teddie shook her head. "He was always gone - always working. He was the sweetest, most amazing man I've ever known but when it comes right down to it, I need a guy who's always going to choose me and Gracia over his work. I'm not sure James would be able to do that with a clear conscience."

Izzie nodded, then remembered she was still on the phone. "Yeah," she agreed. "I mean, being a Texas Ranger is an important job, but you and the baby should come first."

"Mmm-hmm. So I'm still a little sad about that."

"Well, it's in the past," Izzie attempted to cheer her friend up. "Besides, you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm looking at you right now!"

"Where are you?" Teddie turned and strained to see across the parking lot.

"Blue rental - waving at you."

"Oh - I see you!" Teddie exclaimed. "Hanging up now..."

Flipping the Sanyo shut, Teddie jogged toward her friend. Izzie opened her arms and gave her friend a big hug.

"Oh my GOD girl!" She squealed, pulling back. "Look at you! You've lost weight!"

Teddie grinned. "Yep! 65 pounds!"

Izzie's jaw dropped. "How much do you weigh now then?"

"112 pounds," Teddie announced proudly. "It's all muscle too. I've been working out."

Izzie shook her head. "I can't believe it! You are going to have all the guys drooling at your feet, girl!"

Teddie laughed. "Well, not quite. I'm not Maria, you know."

"No," Izzie looped her arm through her friend's. "You're better."

Teddie laughed. "It's good to see you again, Izz."

"Likewise," Izzie smiled. "I'm sorry I was so bad about keeping in touch these last few months."

"It's okay," Teddie assured her, "I'm not so good in that area myself."

"Where's Gracia?"

"Oh, she's with my parents over the weekend." Teddie explained. "Sunday afternoon, Aidan's coming over to spend some time with her."

"Oh," Izzie grimaced. "Your mental ex?"

"He is my ex, but he's not mental," Teddie defended him. "He's made some real mistakes, but I really think he has changed."

"I doubt it," Izzie shook her head.

"No, I really believe he has this time," Teddie admitted. "It sounds strange, but he's really remorseful about the whole situation. But don't worry - there's not a chance I'm getting back together with him."

"Good."

"It still hurts to be around him," Teddie acknowledged. "But time is helping."

"And the fact that you now live over 1,000 miles away from him," Izzie added.

"Well, actually..."

"What?" Izzie sounded suspicious.

"I'm thinking of moving back to North Carolina again."

"Really? Why?"

"I want to get a job with a little more potential than my real estate job, as good as that's been."

"You're not thinking about coming back to the WWE, are you?"

"I was," Teddie admitted. "But I heard they had all their photographer positions filled."

"If you are really interested in getting your job back, I can talk to Adamle," Izzie said. "I bet he could fix you up with something."

"Well, if you really want to," Teddie grinned. "Go ahead."

"It would be so cool to have you back," Izzie enthused, "Raw is so much better since Kofi and Punk were drafted."

"I have to admit, I think Adamle makes a pretty cool GM," Teddie added.

"We've got a better assortment of divas on Raw now too. We've got Beth, Layla, Kelly Kelly..."

"And Mickie, which makes for an interesting mix," Teddie agreed. "I still don't like most of them, but I did gain a new level of respect for Mickie when she went one on one with Santino - and new distaste for Beth when she started dating him!"

"Well you should see the card tonight!" Izzie exclaimed. "It's me vs Kelly Kelly, Beth vs Mickie for the Women's Championship, JBL vs Charlie Haas."

"Oh wow! That sounds great!" Teddie agreed enthusiastically.

"No Kofi or Punk, unfortunately," Izzie said. "I know Punk especially would be glad to see you, but - get this the best match of the night: the Miz and Morrison against Rey Mysterio and Evan Bourne!"

"No way!" Teddie exclaimed.

Izzie's eyes twinkled. "I suggested that match."

"Seriously? No way!"

"Yes way!" Izzie chuckled. "With my brother gone, I have full pulling power around here. Besides, I know you like Evan Bourne and I thought you'd like to meet him."

Teddie laughed. "I don't even _know _him!"

"Well, not technically..."

Teddie cocked her head. "What did you do, Izzie?"

"Who me? Nothing. I just told him we talked about him."

"You devil!" Teddie exclaimed, elbowing her friend hard.

"He said he wasn't sure whether he should be flattered or scared."

"Scared? Is that what you've become, Izzie?"

"No. It's what you are."

Teddie rolled her eyes.

"I told him you had a high opinion of him."

"You did what?!"

"He said to tell you - what was it?" Izzie tried to remember. "'_Merci beaucoup_.' Yeah, I think that was it."

Teddie raised her eyebrows. "Now what the hell does that mean?"

"I've no idea," Izzie admitted. "But you can ask him tonight."

Teddie rolled her eyes. "I don't even know the guy. You ask him!"

Izzie shrugged. "Whatever."

She pulled Teddie toward the back of the building. "Come backstage with me!"

"What? No! I don't think I'm allowed," Teddie protested.

"You are if I say you are," Izzie insisted. "Now come on!"

Teddie shook her head, but she was laughing. "Okay, okay. You know what?"

Izzie shook her head. "No, what?"

"It's good to be back!"


	2. Surprises

_**Don't forget to review everybody! I am still answering everybody -just am doing it via the reply url I receive when I get your reviews :) If you review anonymously, I still promise to answer you at the bottom of the page :D**_

**_Okay - because everyone was so loyal to me - here's Chapter 2!_**

* * *

**September 09. 2008**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Girl - I admit it. Tonight was fun!" Teddie leaned back in her chair and yawned. The neon lights of the bar flickered lazily on the wall overhead.

"You know it," Izzie grinned. "I think that's the wildest it's been backstage since...I don't know! We raised some sort of hell!"

"Sure it was. But you forgot one thing." Teddie wagged her finger at her friend.

"What?"

"You forgot to introduce me to Evan Bourne!"

Izzie's face went blank for a minute, before she remembered and started to laugh.

"I did, didn't I?"

Teddie shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"I really hope you can come back," Izzie said. "You know, Jeff's free since Ariel left. You should look him up sometime. I'll give you his cell," Izzie pulled out her phone and quickly scribbled the number onto her napkin.

"Thanks," Teddie accepted it. "But you know Izz, I'm not sure I'm up for dating again."

"Two failed relationships isn't the end of the world you know!" Izzie rolled her eyes.

"That's two failed _engagements_," Teddie pointed out. "Too many more and I'll get a reputation!"

Izzie shook her head. "You're just more ready to ... commit...than most people. You're looking for something serious, not just a lark in the meadow."

"Yeah," Teddie sighed. "I just wish some of the guys would get the memo as well. A lot of guys won't even date someone as young as me if she has a kid because they automatically think of me as loose."

Izzie frowned. "I don't know why people get the impression. You're more mature than most women twice your age."

"I'm only twenty-one," Teddie pointed out.

"Barely legal," she added, motioning to her beer.

"You need to marry someone older than you," Izzie advised. "Older guys are usually better at committing."

"Mmmm," Teddie mused. She'd been wondering whether she should, but she decided to go ahead and ask. "How's Finlay?"

"Bummed that he hasn't heard from you. And, you might be surprised to learn that his divorce with his wife went through."

"Really?" Teddie raised her eyebrows. "I admit, I am surprised."

"I think he's still not over you yet," Izzie paused. "Teddie?"

"Yeah?"

"I gotta ask, do you still have feelings for him?"

Teddie hesitated. "Not really. I was just wondering about if I came back to the WWE..."

"Honestly? Cuz you can tell me if you do."

"No, honestly." Teddie said. "I wasn't too sure about that whole situation in the first place. I think I was so desperate - desperate to be rescued...I don't know. I liked him, but I never honestly thought far beyond that. I guess I never had the opportunity."

"Wow - you sound so sure of yourself," Izzie noted.

"Do I? I guess I am. I mean, my life has changed. I used to try and play it tough, trying to get involved in all these matches and such. I think now I would just be content to work on the sidelines - have a simple life. But not one that's too dull either!" Teddie added with a chuckle.

Izzie smiled.

"So what's up w/you and Shannon?" Teddie asked, leaning forward.

Izzie hesitated. "I haven't talked with him in a while," she admitted.

"What? Why!"

"We had a little argument," Izzie explained. "He said he was in love with me."

"So?"

"So I'm the exact opposite of you. I don't want anything too serious right now. At least, I think I don't."

Teddie grinned. "I recognize that gleam in your eye, Izz. What's up?"

Izzie shook her head, still smiling.

"Spit it out," Teddie urged. "No - let me guess. You have a crush?"

Izzie nodded.

"On a top Raw superstar?" Teddie grasped at straws.

Izzie nodded again, her smile growing wider.

"On...a guy? Ummm...Kane!"

Izzie shook her head. "Rey Mysterio!"

Izzie again shook her head.

"Batista?"

Izzie nodded, her eyes sparkling.

Teddie froze. "You're kidding me!"

Izzie shook her head. "Don't tell anyone! I don't want Shannon finding out."

Teddie slowly shook her head. "Of course not, but...why? Why Batista?"

Izzie snorted. "Just look at him sometime! I should think it would be obvious - the man is gorgeous!"

"I take it John doesn't know?"

"He does," Izzie nodded. "But Batista doesn't. Not yet. I gotta figure out how to let him know."

Teddie bit her lip. "But, you know, I always thought you and Shannon were great together!"

"Don't be a spoilsport," Izzie pouted. "Just humor me."

Teddie forced a smile. "Sure."

* * *

_**September 10. 2008**_

It was 9:30 on a Tuesday night and her phone was ringing. Teddie glanced down and immediately recognized the number as Izzie's. She flipped open the silver Sanyo.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl - it's me!" Izzie's voice sounded cheerily on the other end.

"Hi Izz."

"Listen, I can't talk for long, but I got a surprise for you."

"For me? What's up?"

"Hang on a sec..."

Teddie heard voices in the background, and then a male voice came on the other end of the line.

"Hey..." He paused. Teddie didn't recognize the voice and frowned.

The speaker made it easy for her, "...it's Evan Bourne."

"Oh!" Teddie felt her cheeks flushing. "I was thinking I'd lost my mind because I was supposed to know who this was!"

"No," She could practically hear him grinning, "I apologize if you were expecting someone else."

"Um, this is a little awkward," Teddie admitted. "Because I don't know you..."

"Don't worry. I don't know you either."

Teddie laughed. "That's true. I can confirm that one."

"Izzie said you were backstage with her last night," Evan said easily.

"Yeah, came back to look around my old stomping grounds. I used to work as a photographer for the WWE," she added.

"So Izzie tells me."

"Yep. I left before you came onto the scene. But don't worry, you've already outlasted me. I only worked for them a grand total of about three months."

"Why did you leave?" Evan asked curiously.

"I just...needed some time off. For me. I'd had a lot of crazy things happening in my life. I still keep up with all the brands though. I'm becoming partial to ECW, I gotta tell you."

He chuckled. "Well, I'll let Mr. Long know."

Teddie laughed. "I'm sure it will leave a lasting impression on him."

"Well Teddie, I got to get ready for my match coming up. It was nice getting to know you, and I apologize for having to run off like this."

"It's no problem," Teddie assured him. "And good luck out there tonight."

"Thanks."

-

-

* * *


	3. One Newcomer To Another

* * *

_**Thanks everyone for the reviews! And keep reviewing! I will reply! :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**One Newcomer to Another**

* * *

"You will never believe what my parents just did!" Teddie fumed.

"No what?"

"They adopted a girl! A nineteen year old girl!"

Izzie chuckled. "Is that all?"

"No! Don't you see?"

"No," Izzie admitted.

"They're trying to replace me. I was always the troublesome one. I was less than perfect. Well little miss Lucy must be pretty close to perfect, for my Mom to actually agree to another child."

"Calm down girl," Izzie admonished. "You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"Nothing?!" Teddie exclaimed. "You call that nothing?"

"Hey - how often do you see your parents? Honestly?"

Teddie took a deep breath to slow her racing thoughts.

"Not much," she acknowledged.

"Sooo...you shouldn't have to deal with her that much. Besides, look at you, you got the dream job - you got the life, girl!"

"Uhh...not exactly. I don't even have a job or a permanent home right now," Teddie pointed out.

"That's great!" Izzie exclaimed. "Trust me, that's a good thing."

"Why?" Teddie was puzzled.

"Well, first things first," Izzie said. "I am holding in my hand a piece of paper."

"That says?" Teddie prodded.

"It says...813-338-8778," Izzie read, almost triumphantly.

"What is that, Batista's phone number?"

"No, it's Evan's."

"Evan? You mean...Evan Bourne?"

"The one and the same."

"But..."

"He told me to tell you he was sorry for running off the other day, but he gave me his cell phone number to give to you. He thought that since you were coming to ECW, you might be a little lost and he offered to show you around, "as one newcomer to another" - I think that was how he put it."

"Wait - what? Since I'm coming to ECW?"

"Yep!" Izzie announced triumphantly. "Congratulations girl - you are part of the new ECW photography team!"

Teddie shook her head. "That's - that's great!"

"I thought you might be happy."

"I never really thought I would be going back to the WWE," Teddie admitted. "I mean, I kinda blew it the first time."

"Everyone deserves a second chance," Izzie pointed out.

"Maybe. Wow - thank you Izzie."

"What for?"

"I may be slow, but I'm not stupid. I know that I didn't just get back into ECW without a little inside push."

"Well...you're welcome." Izzie said.

"That reminds me girl - why didn't you tell me Shannon had left WWE?!" Teddie demanded, abruptly changing the subject.

"Well, it didn't seem that big a deal," Izzie said sheepishly.

"Not a big deal? Girl, you two used to be really hot for each other!"

"Well, that was in the past. I mean, look, if I'd been dating him I'd have been pressured to quit when he did. And you know more than anyone that my career means more to me than anything."

"Shannon would never pressure you to quit just because he chose to. He's not that kind of guy," Teddie said firmly.

"Yeah but I want a guy I know will be there with me for a long time," Izzie pointed out. "I was never sure if Shannon was sure about his future with the WWE."

Teddie shook her head, but decided that it would be for the better if she decided to keep her opinions to herself.

"Does Finlay know I'm coming?" She finally asked.

"No, I don't think so. At least, I didn't tell him. I think myself, Matt and Evan are the only ones that know so far."

"Okay - don't tell him."

"I won't," Izzie promised. "Unless you want me to."

"Nooo...I'd like to keep the peace as long as I can."

There was a brief pause.

"That was a nasty match Evan had with Morrison the other night," Teddie said. "Do you know if he's alright after that bump to the head?"

"Well he was being checked by medics backstage afterwards and I saw him with an ice pack later, but I think he's ok." Izzie hesitate and then suddenly giggled. "Teddie, I think you have a crush!"

Teddie shrugged, but couldn't hide her smile. "Perhaps," she said. "But I'm no Kelly Kelly, you know."

"No, you're better. You actually have something they call personality," Izzie teased.

Teddie heard whimpering coming from the other room. She sighed.

"Girl, I gotta go. Gracia's up."

"Ok, you go deal with the lioness," Izzie told her. "I'll talk to you another day...and I'll see you next week!"

"Next WEEK!" Teddie gulped.

"Yeah, girl. Check your email. You should have an email from Stephanie and another from me. You are supposed to fly in for Raw's next performance. I know that only gives you about five days to get your life situated, but that was the best I could do."

Teddie nodded. "No, really - it's fine. Thanks Izzie."

Her friend smiled. "You're welcome."


End file.
